terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Sdrawkcab
"*nonsensical gibberish*" ~ Sdrawkcab literally whenever he talks. Sdrawkcab is a very strange & bizarre Lycra Entity who is a main character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. He is the one who helped Asmodeus return to the light & begin the war against the Deep Creeps. Appearance Sdrawkcab appears as an eldritch humanoid creature with black skin & a featureless white mask. He is depicted as a quadruped, despite being fully able to stand on his hind legs. Also, his neck is quite flexible, as shown whenever he does his signature head movements. History Sdrawkcab was spawned by the Dark Lord Chin-Chin sometime in the year 1985. Chin-Chin was amazed at Sdrawkcab's unusually high chromosome count, & let his son venture the Terrachaoverse when he reached adulthood. At an unknown point in time, Sdrawkcab met another Lycra Entity named Esrever, who would later on become his wife. They had a son in the year 2000 named Sdrawkcab Jr. This family of freak shows eventually became incredible acrobats & joined a circus somewhere in the cosmos. As time passed, however, their acts weren't received as well as before by audiences, & would unfortunately say goodbye to their carny lifestyle. In 2006, Sdrawkcab met the infamous Dr. Victor Zolostene & joined the Deep Creeps, knowing that whatever his natural talents would be used for, he would be rewarded with enough pay to support his family. However, it would be noted that during his time as a Deep Creep, Sdrawkcab lost his sanity, including his ability to speak properly. Ten years later, he would be seen again during the outbreak of the Quaternary Plague, accompanying Dr. Zolostene & his fellow Deep Creeps. In the meantime, Jack Jarren & Imhotep were on a mission to steal the cure for the plague that Zolostene had created. However, their efforts were thwarted by Hogulus Decimus, & ultimately became the Deep Creeps' prisoners. Upstairs, Sdrawkcab noticed the conflict going on in Asmodeus' mind. He realized that his friend was torn between two worlds, angered & confused. The Fallen Angel wanted nothing more than redemption for the sins he had committed, & Sdrawkcab knew exactly where he could start. He jumped down from his platform & pointed to the dungeon, urging his friend to rescue the prisoners. Asmodeus was successful in doing so, warranting a victory for the Irken Empire & saving the day. If it weren't for Sdrawkcab giving that extra push, nothing would ever be the same. Sdrawkcab resigned from the Deep Creeps on December 24th, & would be given the coordinates of the Ledda Residence by Asmodeus. However, he would not visit there until February 9th, 2017, where he would meet a Doamhed named Cyclome. After exchanging an awkward stare between themselves, Sdrawkcab revealed he was more than capable of speaking the Doamheds' native language. Unfortunately, their encounter was cut short when Imhotep noticed the Lycra Entity who was an agent of evil. Cyclome fled when he was told that Sdrawkcab was one of the Deep Creeps. Imhotep would then corner Sdrawkcab with a photon blaster aimed right at him. Sdrawkcab was scared beyond belief, as these could've been his final moments, but luckily, he was saved when Asmodeus appeared & teleported Imhotep's gun away. He would then explain that like himself, Sdrawkcab is no longer a Deep Creep. Imhotep apologized & then left to play Infinite Mario Bros. in the office. Apparently, Asmodeus never told anyone other than the Almighty Tallest that Sdrawkcab was the one who convinced him to turn good; if this truth was widespread, the Deep Creeps might've been able to figure this out, which is something neither Asmodeus nor Sdrawkcab could risk. From that point onward, Asmodeus would take it upon himself to teach Sdrawkcab how to speak English again. This dynamic duo of misfits would return on April 16th; Easter. They were in Dan's backyard, with Asmodeus teaching Sdrawkcab a handful of English words. They were met by Dan himself, who would talk with Asmodeus about the events of last Easter, as well as alerting him that thanks to Xorbyent Zerpentine, the Deep Creeps now know the location of the Ledda Residence. This prompted Asmodeus to become a guardian of the house, displaying his stealthy power of invisibility, which briefly freaked out Sdrawkcab. Later that day, Cyclome found a giant golden egg that came from outer space, & alerted the Tallest that it could be magical, since it just so happened to vanish right before his eye. Dan would then announce that the Easter Egg Hunt would now commence, enlisting Cyclome, Lidman, Asmodeus, Keycorr, & Sdrawkcab to find the egg & see if it's the same Golden Egg of POWAH encountered last year. As everyone searched outside, Sdrawkcab encountered Elena Ledda & questioned if she had seen an egg (pls). Unfortunately, she had not, having no idea what he was talking about, prompting Sdrawkcab to leave. Eventually, Asmodeus found the egg & everyone went to the basement to find out that the egg wasn't the Golden Egg of POWAH, & was merely a vessel for some chocolate candy. Asmodeus decided he would split it among everyone else, since he wasn't hungry at the moment. Sdrawkcab laughed at a witty remark Asmodeus made to Cyclome, which ended The Second Weirdest Easter Special Ever. Sdrawkcab wouldn't return to the Ledda Residence until September 17th. It was morning, & Sdrawkcab needed something to eat. Cyclome did too, & they were greeted by HowToBasic, who gave them scrambled eggs & a cup of warm milk, respectively. Sdrawkcab eventually met the recently created Homunculus, whom with he played a quick game of monkey-see-monkey-do. Homunculus unleashed a terrifying roar for no discernible reason, scaring Sdrawkcab away. Sdrawkcab was also present during Halloween, & watched Pennywise do his signature Dance of Doom. He was invited to the Ledda Residence to help out with setting up the Christmas tree, along with Malachite & Lidman on December 4th. Sdrawkcab got tangled up in the garland (which he calls garlic), but was freed when Malachite got annoyed by him. Together, they began decorating the tree, but were caught off guard when Invader Ultrominus randomly showed up & fully decorated the tree in a matter of seconds. Sdrawkcab's father, Chin-Chin showed up shortly after, & was ready to feast on Christmas Chromosome Cookies, which Sdrawkcab had made specifically for his Lycra relatives. Thanks to Darth Vader, Sdrawkcab was given access to the Fall Residence on December 31st, joining the celebration of the new year. He was seen playing Super Mario 64 on the computer after Bootleg Stupid Mickey lost the game. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON(ISH) Personality Sdrawkcab is goofy, silly, & usually a pleasure to have around. While he may look like something out of a nightmare, he is as nice of a person as he can be. Even when he was with the Deep Creeps, he didn't display the same kind of malevolence as his fellow evil-doers. Sdrawkcab deeply cares for his friends once he's come to know them, & will do whatever he can to help them out. His speech consists of nonsensical gibberish, grunts, & other random noises, but Asmodeus has taught him how to speak English again like he used to. His mannerisms are similar to Plastic Pinocchio from The Filthy Frank Show. Powers & Abilities Physical: Superhuman strength, Superhuman speed, invulnerability, enhanced agility, adept acrobatic, self-regeneration, Bodily Readjustment Special: Dark Energy Maniplation, chromosome manipulation, Chromic Energy Manipulation, Chromic-Shadow Beam, teleportation, Scarlet Form Weaknesses To be added Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lycra Entities Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Deep Creeps Category:Weirdos Category:Insane Category:SBB Participants